


Watch

by Jillian



Series: Scratching itches [4]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>‘Tomorrow, 7:55pm sharp. Doorman will give you a key to get in. Do not call for me, I’m not there yet. Get ready in my walk-in closet and wait for me there until I call you.’</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trina](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Trina).



> Happy belated birthday, Katrina. I hope you like this latest installment (if not, I'm so sorry, I hope the next one won't dissapoint you then ;) )
> 
> ps: this is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know, thank you

_‘Tomorrow, 7:55pm sharp. Doorman will give you a key to get in. Do not call for me, I’m not there yet. Get ready in my walk-in closet and wait for me there until I call you.’_

Tommy reads the text again. He’s three minutes early but he’s wondering if he needs to wait to get the key until it’s time, or does the ‘sharp’ mean open up the door on the time Adam has given him?

He takes ‘door number 2’ and walks in to greet the doorman who gives him an envelop before Tommy can even ask for it. The guy doesn’t look at him funny, as if it’s the most normal thing in the world to let another guy who doesn’t live there into an apartment that the doorman is supposed to be keeping safe.

The apartment feels empty when he gets there. Tommy can actually feel that Adam is not here. All the times Adam has let him up but stayed silent, Tommy wondered if Adam was really even there, but now he knows the difference. 

He walks into the bedroom he knows so well and on to the walk-in. It’s not as big as he’d always thought it would be, but it should be with the enormous amount of clothes that are suffocating in it. How there is room for a full-length mirror is beyond Tommy.

Tommy is still looking around the tiny walk-in when he hears the front door open. Adam is back home, but he’s talking to someone and that someone is with him, not on the phone. Tommy knows Adam hasn’t forgotten he would be here, or else the key would not have been left at with the doorman. 

Still, Tommy gets undressed.

After a minute or two the mumbling becomes clearer and Tommy can actually hear what Adam is saying. Tommy’s first instinct is to get the fuck dressed again. Adam brought a date home! And by the sounds of it, the date went really, really well.

Tommy closes the door to the walk-in, he doesn’t need to see this. He doesn’t really want to hear it either but he’s afraid they’ll hear it if he plugs his earphones in and listens to music. The music would need to be turned up pretty loud to drown out the noise he doesn’t want to hear, so he decides to suffer in silence and hope it’ll all be over soon. Fat chance, he knows, but a boy can dream, can’t he?

What is it with Adam and his no-kissing-rule? Apparently this guy… he sounds like a Jay… is desperate for some lip lock but Adam will not have any of it. 

‘Relax, boy, we have all the time in the world.’ Adam says in that knees-weakening, husky tone. Even Tommy’s dick seems to want to wake up, the traitor. 

‘Why don’t you show me your pretty body. Show me what you’re hiding underneath your clothes. By the looks of it, those tight jeans can’t be comfortable anymore. You’re so hard for me already, so pretty. I’m going to love watching you come undone for me. I bet you look gorgeous when you come.’

“Jay” doesn’t say much, just moans. That’s the Adam-effect Tommy knows all too well. It’s the effect Tommy wishes was directed at him right now.

‘Get your hand off your cock, boy. No touching unless I tell you to.’

Tommy holds back a chuckle. So, Adam is like this with everyone. Just not everyone listens like they should.

‘Trust me, I want to make this so good for you, I wouldn’t deny you anything if I wasn’t sure you wouldn’t like it. Just listen to me and by the time I let you come, you’ll understand why. 

Now let me look at you. Fuck, yes. You are just as pretty as I thought you would be. If only others could see what I see. I bet you could get a straight man hard by just looking like this.’

It’s quiet after that. Tommy hears movement, but nothing else. They’re probably moving things to the bed. A thought Tommy’s head is desperately trying to drown out, yet his dick is trying to find out more about. 

Then a moan closer than he thought sounds in the room. So they are not on the bed. Adam is just probably touching him in places he wishes Adam was touching him right now. 

‘Feels good, doesn’t it?’ Adam’s deep voice almost whispers but loud enough for Tommy to hear. ‘I told you it would, didn’t I? Aren’t you glad I told you not to touch yourself? Look at you now, so gorgeous all wanton, ready to give me anything I ask you to.

Suck on my finger, make it wet for me. Just like that. Look at that mouth, hot and ready. Going to use it on my cock later.’

Jay’s moans get dirtier every second. Tommy starts to wonder what Adam is doing that makes the guy moan like this. He wonders if it’s something Adam has also done to him in the past. He almost wishes there was a peephole somewhere when the guy hisses loudly and gasps.

‘Fuck, you are tight. My finger hardly even fits. Fucking you would be a treat.’

Finally Jay speaks up again. ‘Fuck me? Really?’ he says overexcitedly. 

‘Not this time. Maybe some other time, if you’re a good boy.’

Adam is finger fucking this guy he only just met? Or at least, Tommy assumes they haven’t known each other very long. Adam never mentioned meeting someone. But then, Adam never mentioned Tommy isn’t the only one he’s having fun with either.

‘Don’t you dare come yet. I’m not done with you yet, I have other plans for that delicious seed of yours, remember? So you better keep it in if you want more. 

I think it’s time you get on your knees now. Put those lips to use. And remember, make a show of it.’

More rustling. Tommy imagines Adam turning Jay around and make him get on his knees. He hears a belt unbuckle, then a zipper. If he closes his eyes, he can pretend it’s him on his knees doing all that.

‘That’s it. Nice and slow. I love a wet blow. I love the sloppy sounds it makes, don’t you?’

Adam has always been a talker, but he doesn’t shut up with this guy. He is narrating every move they make. As if he has an audience…

Adam _does_ have an audience and that’s why he’s narrating everything they’re doing. He wants Tommy to watch. Tommy can feel the proverbial penny drop. This whole act is for him. _That’s why_ he needed to be in that closet at 7:55pm sharp, _that’s why_ they’re making a show of it.

Adam is probably exaggerating as well because the doors to the walk-in are shut. Carefully he slides open one of the doors just a few inches. It’s enough to see Adam standing in the middle of the bedroom, his eyes fixed on Tommy, his hands holding the guy’s head. 

‘So good.’ Adam whispers. ‘That’s my boy.’ Tommy doesn’t know who he really says it to. 

Tommy has a perfect view of the whole show. Because that’s what it is; a show. And it’s all for him.

Jay is on his knees, nails deep in Adam’s thighs, probably to keep them away from his dick which he’s not allowed to touch. His cheeks are hollow, his eyes are shut tight. Adam is probably going deeper than the poor boy is used to.

Adam on the other hand is acting like a true porn star. Minus porn ‘stache that is. His hips gyrating like he does on stage. His tongue licking his lips and those intoxicating eyes demanding attention, knowing exactly what this show is doing to it’s audience. 

Fuck, Tommy wants to touch himself. He needs to get off to this. How often does he get to see a personalized porn show? Maybe this is the only time ever and he needs to enjoy it to the fullest.

But the slightest nod no from Adam tells Tommy that Adam knows exactly what Tommy was thinking. Fuck him, fuck his toy, this is not fair. How the fuck is he supposed to behave with this view right in front of him?

‘Do you remember when I told you someone would be watching us, my boy? I think it’s time to ask him to join us, don’t you think?’

Jay looks up at Adam, his eyes unfocussed, not wanting to stop with what he’s doing. 

‘Wouldn’t it be so much hotter to let him stay where he is? I bet he’s jerking off to his view right now. That’s what I would do if I was in his place.’

‘No, I think it’s time we rewarded him. He’s been so good and so quiet. You may come out now, Tommy.’ 

Adam pushes the Jay’s mouth back onto his cock and motions for Tommy to come over. Slowly Tommy crawls next to the sucking guy who’s eyes go wide as saucers when he sees there really was a guy hiding somewhere.

The guy tries to let go of Adam’s cock, wanting answers or at least find out who this blond guy next to him is. But Adam does not give him a chance. He keeps his head firm in place and ups his tempo in fucking the poor guy’s mouth. Tommy almost feels sorry for him. Almost. He would have done so for real, had the guy not been doing what Tommy wishes he was doing instead.

‘Tommy, can you help him out? Let him know how I like it best?’

‘Fucking finally.’ Tommy replies, but before he gets a chance to push the still dumbfounded boy away, Adam stops him. 

‘Now, now, Tommy. Take it easy. I didn’t say you could take over, now did I? You may show him, but you’re going to let him finish. Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten about you. You’ll get your turn in due time.’

What the actual fuck? Is he serious? Tommy doesn’t even get to finish him off? Then why the hell could he come out of that damned closet? He could just go back in there if he can’t really join in. But not until Tommy shows this guy how it’s done.

‘Watch this, this kills him every time.’ 

Tommy makes sure Jay stays right where Adam wants him, but shifts Adam just a little instead. Yeah, two can play this game. He puts his hands behind his back, nodding at the guy as if Tommy expects him to get out a notepad to take notes. He hardly opens his mouth, his mouth a tight ring, as he sucks in the purple head of Adam’s cock. They both look up at Adam and watch his eyes flutter shut.

Tommy can’t help but smirk a little. Yeah, he did that. Beat that, Jay-boy. Or even better, top this…

Tommy relaxes his throat, takes one look at the guy next to him to make sure he’s paying attention and swallows the huge, hard cock as far as he can. He hates it that he still gags, but he’s doing it and he can finally feel the tickle of the tiny curls around the base of Adam’s dick. 

‘Fuck…’ Tommy hears somewhere far away but probably really just above his head. Bingo.

Adam yanks Tommy off him. Out of breath and just as unfocussed as Jay was mere minutes ago.

‘Little sneak. I told you to show him how I like it, not go in for the kill.’ Adam is so close, he’s shivering. His breathing is loud and uneven and his eyes are shut tight. ‘Fuck. If that hadn’t been so fucking good, I would have made you pay. Give me a second and then _guide him_ this time. Not that he needs much guidance, do you now?

It takes Adam longer to get his breathing back to normal. Jay seems to think that he can explore the wonder that is the blond guy next to him. He’s definitely not scared or surprised anymore. He’s touchy now. Very touchy and Tommy needs to figure out real fast if he likes this.

‘You’re so pretty. I understand why Adam likes you so much.’ Jay says as he kisses Tommy’s neck. Wow, the guy is not shy at all, is he?

When Adam pets Jay’s head, he lets go immediately and engulfs the still throbbing hard shaft in front of him. Tommy must admit that from up close it looks even hotter than from his hide-out hole. 

He sits right behind Jay, leaning in and whispering in his ear just how Adam likes it. The guy seems to be eager to learn some new tricks and follows all orders with pleasure. 

Tommy’s dick seems to like this new situation even more and is trying to make friends with Jay’s butt cheeks, throbbing intently against them. 

The whispering and touching is driving Jay insane and before long he starts to push his ass back against Tommy. 

Why did Tommy ever think this whole ‘thing’ was just an Adam-thing? Fuck, this is doing more to him than he ever thought it could. He already figured out that with Adam, he wants it all and the thought of Adam watching him with other men has had him hard more nights than he will ever admit. 

But right here, right now, he wants more than just Adam. He wants this guy of whom he doesn’t even know his actual name. He wants all the guys Adam wants him to be with. He wants. As long as Adam is right there with him. Because, well, it’s Adam.

Tommy starts to distract Jay. He bites his neck, whispers filthy words in his ear of things he’d want to do to him if he were Adam. He’s even so bold to enter a finger into the still wet hole.

For a short second Jay lets go of Adam and gasps out loud.

‘Adam was right, you really are tight. I wonder if Adam would even fit. I would have to loosen you up real good. Would you let me do that? Open up that tight little hole so wide so Adam can fuck you?’

With those words, Jay loses it. He goes rigid and shoots his load all over Tommy’s hand who is frantically trying to catch it all. If he can’t suck the guy off, then this will have to do. 

As he licks his hand clean, Adam’s trigger finally goes off and comes deep inside Jay’s mouth. Half of that drips down his chin while Adam keeps fucking his face.

Tommy can’t hold back anymore. He needs to join in more than he’s doing right now. He practically pushes Adam away as he shoves his tongue deep inside the guys mouth, claiming his share of Adam’s juices.

He doesn’t stop kissing and licking until he’s sure the last drop is gone. And then he kisses some more, just because no one stops him. 

‘Tommy, come over here.’ Adam’s voice is hoarse and further away than he had been just earlier. When Tommy looks up and looks for where he heard the sound come from, he sees Adam sitting in his chair. His eyes still black as night.

‘Come sit here. Let us take care of you now. You’ve been so good. And I think you liked it more than you are ready to admit.

You come too, put those talented lips of yours to some more use. Show my boy how much you enjoyed having him here with us.’

Jay crawls over and looks up at Tommy to make sure it’s okay. Tommy in return looks up at Adam with begging eyes. It’s his turn now and he deserved it. Just a small nod from Adam is enough for Tommy to sigh with relief and Jay to start nibbling at Tommy’s almost purple balls.

Adam doesn’t say a word after that, but his strong presence more than makes up for it. He might not speak with words but his touches say it all.

Tommy can hardly breath. He’s gasping for air that he feels is not there. Adam is doing things to his nipples that hurt in the best way ever, while Jay is sucking his dick like it’s his favorite thing in the world.

All too soon he feels that familiar tingle. No, no, no, not yet. He tries to think of cleaning toilets and the lady behind the counter at the gas station. Anything to stop his impending orgasm.

It’s useless. Not even the image of the chain smoking, bearded, gas station lady cleaning the toilets keeps him from coming. And trust me, an image like that is not pretty.

He comes hard, spewing his seed deep inside that hot mouth. He keeps coming and he hopes it never ends. 

Before his dick is done shooting, Jay gets up and kisses Tommy, sharing Tommy’s own seed. It’s the dirtiest kiss he ever shared but one that makes his orgasm the longest he ever had.

It also wakes Jay’s limp dick up. Two pair of eyes look for confirmation at Adam and all he can do is laugh and move them all to the bed. This round Tommy finally gets his fill and swallows two big loads before falling asleep with a big grin on his face.

The next morning he says goodbye to the guy he still calls Jay. The kiss leaves nothing to the imagination and it makes Tommy want to drag him back in and do things that Adam still says he’s not ready for.

After he closes the door, he checks what the guy put in his back pocket while they were making out.

‘Call me. Greg xoxo’ followed by a phone number.

‘Who’s Greg?’ Adam asks when he reads the note over Tommy’s shoulder.

‘Apparently Jay is.’ Hmmm… He’s not a Greg, Jay suits him so much better.

‘And who is Jay?’ Adam asks with amusement on his face.

‘Jay is the guy I sucked off last night while you had a few fingers up his ass.’

‘I thought his name was Gary.’ Adam laughs out loud.

‘Anyway…’ Adam continues when he gets his laughter under control. ‘It’s arranged. I just made a few calls. Next week, same time, different address. I got a little surprise for you.


End file.
